my foolish regret
by Namikaze Ex-Black
Summary: Ino yang harus mengahadapi kenyataan Shikamaru telah bertunangan. Bagaimana ia menghadapi semua ini? Penantiannya selama 5 tahun akankah sia-sia? my second fic about Shika Ino. Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**HALOOOOOOOOOOO *tereak pake toa mesjid* *ditimpuk readers***

**i'am back.. backk.. *halah apa ini***

**kali ini saya bawa fanfic dengan pair ShikaIno *di part ini*.  
rencananya sih nih fanfic bakalan saya buat oneshoot kemaren2. tapi gatau kenapa, tangan author yang lagi rajin ngetik ini malah ngebuat nih FF jadi multichapter. ya.. gak panjang panjang amat sih... mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 lah...**

**buat para Shika Ino lovers, selamat menikmati...  
*halah halah halahh..***

**okelah.. tanpa menambah banyak bacot lagi, saya persembahkan fanfic abal nan gaje ini... semoga para readers suka :D *khayalan tingkat dewa author***

**Title :** **MY FOOLISH REGRET**

**Genre :** Romance, angst, friendship

**Rate **: T

**Warning **: OOC abis sangat, AU, POV ga jelas, typo bertebaran, newbie aneh yg butuh saran u.u

**Length :** one shoot

**Disclaimer : NARUTO** milik Tuan **Masashi Kishimoto**-halah-. Fic **REGRET **milik saya ^.^

**Pairing :** Shikamaru **x** Ino

**MY FOOLISH REGRET chapter 1**

Langit Tokyo begitu cerah siang ini. Menampakkan warna biru terang yang mengingatkan Shikamaru pada sesesorang. Ya. Disinilah Shikamaru sekarang. Di atap rumah sakit yang selalu sepi. Ia masih seperti bisaanya. Memandangi langit biru yang selalu spesial baginya. Biru. Sama seperti iris wanita yang dulu begitu dicintainya. Paling tidak begitulah pikirnya. Namun hari ini langit biru ini menjadi tak seindah biasanya baginya. Pandangannya kosong. Nampak menerawang. Wajahnya begitu kuyu dan stress. Pikirannya dipenuhi masalah-masalah yang bahkan tak pernah bisa di cerna atau dipikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

Lama ia disana. Merenung atas semua hal yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di dekatnya. Shikamaru mendongak. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda menyala berdiri disana. Memakai baju kerja dan blazer putih yang mencapai lututnya. Wanita itu tersenyum sedikit. Sedikit sekali. Senyum yang bahkan tak sampai pada matanya. Wajah yang bisaanya ceria itu sekarang nampak tak jauh beda dengan wajah Shikamaru. Raut lelah dan senyum pahit.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini sudah siang Shikamaru." Wanita tersebut lalu duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Ikut memandang langit diatasnya. "Makanlah Shikamaru."

"Aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku tidak lapar Sakura." Jawabnya lesu.

"Tapi kau harus makan Shikamaru. Jangan sampai Ino-" Sakura sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia mendongak mencegah agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Setelah merasa cukup bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "-melihatmu begitu payah saat ia bangun nanti."

Shikamaru tak menjawab lagi. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia masih begitu kalut saat ini hingga tak dapat berpikir mengenai apapun. Ia ingin menangis sebenarnya. Namun ada sesuatu yang entah apa itu membuat air matanya tak dapat keluar. Hanya sesak yang ia rasakan.

Suasana kembali hening. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Pikiran mereka sama-sama kalutnya. Shikamaru sedang mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang dia sendiri tidak tahu entah masih dicintainya atau tidak. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus berada disana saat ini. Ada bagian dalam hatinya yang mengatakan ia harus ada disini sekarang. Dan kalau tidak ia malah akan semakin merasa sesak. Sedangkan Sakura sudah jelas. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya. Yang entah bisakah ia bila harus kehilangannya sekarang

**[[ FLASHBACK ]]**

Suara sirine yang memekakan telinga sudah biasa bagi Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter. Setiap hari ia juga mendengarnya saat melintas di halaman luar rumah sakit, saat pulang ataupun pergi kerja dan saat ada pasien yang harus tiba-tiba ia tangani. Namun saat ini suara tersebut lebih terdengar sebagai siksaan baginya. Dan sekarang, disinilah ia. Didepan sebuah mobil ambulance yang sedang menurunkan seorang pasien gawat darurat. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang begitu dikenalnya mulai menginjak bangku taman kanak-kanak. Seorang dokter juga yang sama sepertinya yang biasanya ia lah yang menangani pasien. Sekarang malah terbaring lemah dihadapannya.

Dialah Yamanaka Ino. Seorang yang selalu menghibur dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Mata Aquamarine-nya yang kemarin masih bisa ia lihat ikut tersenyum cerah bersama bibirnya sekarang terkatup rapat. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mebuat Sakura semakin miris saat memandangnya. Tak lama kemudian sebulir air mata tampak jatuh dari emerald hijaunya.

"Bertahanlah Pig." Seru sakura dalam hati saat ranjang beroda yang membawa sahabatnya tersebut berjalan ke UGD dengan dibeberapa suster yang berjalan cepat mendorongnya. Sampai disana ia langsung memeriksa kondisi Ino dibantu oleh beberapa perawat disana.

"Siapkan alat pemacu pemacu jantung!" Perintah Sakura pada seorang perawat saat kondisi Ino semakin memburuk. Wajahnya tampak tegang. Sedangkan grafik pada Kardiograf nampak semakin tidak tidak menentu. Setelah alat tersebut sudah berada ditangannya ia segera saling menggesekkannya dan memacu jantung Ino. Namun sudah tiga kali kondisi Ino tetap tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Malah semakin memburuk. Dan tak lama setelah itu…

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiitttttttttttttt…..

Suara kardiograf menunjukkan jantung pasien telah berhenti berdetak. Sakura tercekat. Air mata terus mengucur dari matanya. Pikirannya jadi kosong. 'tidak tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi. Tuhan.. Aku benar benar berharap ini hanya mimpi tuhan. Aku mohon' batin sakura kalut. Benar benar kalut. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang ini. Sampai suara seorang perawat menyadarkannya.

"Dokter…. Yamanaka-san…" belum selesai perawat tersebut dengan kata-katanya Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Dia belum mati. BELUMMM." Jerit Sakura histeris. Ia kembali menggunakan alat pemacu detak jantung pada Ino dengan segenap emosinya.

"Jangan mati Pig! JANGAN MATI!" teriaknya dalam hati. Dada Ino naik turun. Sakura terus mencoba mengembalikan detak jantung pasien dihadapannya. Beberapa perawat nampak khawatir dan hendak menghentikan Sakura. Namun tidak ada yang berani karena Sakura nampak begitu emosi saat ini. Sampai pada akhirnya…

Tit Tit Tit—

Suara kardiograf nampak menunjukkan detak jantung Ino sudah kembali. Sakura terdiam sebentar dengan masih memegang pemacu detak jantung ditangannya. Kelegaan tersirat begitu jelas dimatanya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Namun bukan lagi tangis pilu seperti tadi saat Ino sedang kritis. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan paling melegakan seumur hidupnya.

"Dokter Yamanaka sudah kembali stabil Dokter Haruno-san." lagi lagi ucapan seorang perawat kembali menyadarkan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam menyerahkan Kadiograf ditangannya pada perawat di sebelahnya.

Sakura kembali mematung. Ia benar benar tak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini. Ia hanya berjalan gontai menuju pintu keluar UGD. Harusnya sebagai seorang dokter ia tidak boleh begini. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosi dalam keadaan apapun. Namun kali ini berbeda. Yang terbaring disana adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat terbaiknya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan sperti ini.

Sampai didepan pintu ruang UGD Sakura masih terdiam. Pandangannya kosong. Ada beberapa orang yang langsung menghampirinya. Inoichi dan Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ino, Sakura?" tanya Inoichi -ayah Ino- dengan panik. Namun yang ditanyai hanya diam. Otak Sakura benar benar tak dapat merespon apapun saat ini. Dan Inoichi yang melihat Sakura tak mengatakan sesuatu apapun menjadi semakin kalut. "Bagaimana putriku Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya! Jawab aku SAKURA! DIA SELAMAT-kan!" Inoichi begitu emosi dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Sakura.

"Sudah paman. Sudah. Mungkin Sakura masih shock dengan kejadian barusan." Naruto mencoba melepaskan Sakura dari Inoichi. Sedang Inoichi yang tidak sabaran segera menerjang masuk dalam UGD. Tak lama kemudian hampir saja Sakura oleng kalau saja Naruto tak segera menangkapnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Bagimana keadaan Ino sekarang. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" kata Naruto lembut agar Sakura mau menjawab pertanyaannya saat ini. Namun nihil. Respon Sakura masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya. Namun tak lama kemudian Sakura terisak kecil disusul tangisan hebat yang mengubur kepalanya dibahu Naruto. Mencoba meredam tangisannya yang kencang.

"Ia hampir mati Naruto. Ia hampir mati." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan saat ini. "Jantungnya sempat terhenti. Dan aku.. Dan aku.." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia kembali menangis. Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi. Ia paham bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ini. Sama seperti perasaannya. Ia juga sahabat Ino.

Sementara itu.. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada sepasang mata obsidian memandang mereka dengan terkejut. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Tubuhnya membeku. Setetes air mata keuar dari matanya. Setetes. Hanya setetes.

**[[ end of FLASHBACK ]]**

Shikamaru duduk di sebelah ranjang Ino sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya. Sudah seminggu wanita cantik ini terbaring lemah. Ia benar benar menyesali kebodohanya waktu itu. Andai saja ia tidak egois. Andai saja ia tidak hanya melihat dari satu sisi saja. Andai saja ia dapat benar-benar mengerti perasaan wanita di hadapanya ini.

Bila seminggu yang lalu ia masih belum paham apa perasaan dalam hatinya ini sekarang ia benar benar mengerti bahwa ia masih mencintai wanita dihadapanya ini. Ia sampai rela membatalkan pernikahannya dengan tunangannya karena wanita dihadapan ini. Seminggu. Seminggu adalah waktu yang ia butuhkan agar dapat mengetahui perasaannya sendiri. Namun kenapa Ino masih belum juga bangun.

-FLASHBACK-

One week ago.

Shikamaru baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di bandara Narita setelah kepergiannya ke London 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pulang kerumah. Ia begitu merindukan orang tuanya. Sahabat sahabat sahabatnya. Dan.. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi harinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

Ia melangkah menuju terminal kedatangan. Mencari dua orang sahabatnya yang rencananya akan menjemput ia siang ini.

Shikamaru menaikkan kacamata hitamnya. Matanya mencari ke sekeliling. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan dua orang di tengah kerumunan sedang mengangkat tinggi tinggi sebuah kertas bertuliskan. "WELCOME SHIKA-KUN". Shikamaru langsung tersenyum. Ia tahu, pasti dia yang menulisnya. Dia. Sahabatnya yang dulu 'pernah' dicintainya.

Dua orang itu nampak melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Shikamaru balas melambaikan tangan dan menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita cantik berbadan langsing dan seorang laki laki tambun yang masih saja suka membawa beberapa bungkus kripik kentang ditangannya.

" Shikamaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." wanita berambut pirang beriris biru langit tersebut segera menghampirinya. Masih dengan menggenggam kertas 'unik' tadi ia berlari kearah Shikamaru dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit sesak.

"Ck! Mendokusai! Jangan terlalu erat seperti itu Ino. Kau mau membuatku mati hah?!" kata Shikamaru dengan sedikit bercanda padanya. Namun ternyata sukses membuat gadis itu merasa kesal. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kesal kearah Shikamaru.

"Kau masih tetap sama dengan yang dulu Tuan menyebalkan!" Ino berdecak kesal. Wajahnya ditekuk membuatnya nampak semakin menggemaskan. "Apa kau tak pernah merindukanku dan semua orang disini. Tahukah kau aku begitu kesepian sejak kau pergi. " kini raut wajahnya nampak sedikit sedih.

" Haha." Shikamaru malah tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Ino. Apa ia tidak tahu bahwa sentuhannya barusan membuat jantung Ino semakin berdetak tidak menentu. Membuat Ino semakin... Menyayanginya

"Tentu aku begitu merindukan kalian kawan kawan." kata Shikamaru riang.

" Hei Shikamaru. Kau tidak lupa untuk membawakanku kripik kentang khas London yang kau janjikan itu kan?" Chouji yang dari tadi hanya diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Hei. Dasar kau Chouji. Dari tadi kau tak berkomentar apapun. Sekalinya bertanya kau malah menanyakan makanan. Huh!" sindir Ino. Namun yang disindir tak menunjukkan reaksi marah atau tersinggung apapun. Ia malah terus menatap kearah Shikamaru dengan pandangan berharap.

"Ck!mendokusai~na. Sebagai laki-laki aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku tentunya." kata Shikamaru yang sukses membuat mata Chouji berbinar cerah. Walau kini ialah yang menjadi sasaran jurus 'mendokusai' andalan milik shikamaru. Sedang Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat dua orang dihadapannya ini.

"Jadi? Mana kripik kentangku? Apa ada di tas yang kau bawa itu Shikamaru? Dan kenapa tas mu hanya satu? Harusnya kan kau membawa banyak tas bila kau baru bepergian jauh dan lama, kan? Tanya Chouji.

" Hei.. Hei.. Aku ini bukan Nona merepotkan yang akan selalu membawa begitu banyak tas." Shikamaru berkata sambil sedikit melirik kearah Ino. Ia begitu senang membuat wajah Ino semakin kesal. Ia dan Ino berpandangan sejenak. Ino melempar deathglare paling mematikannya namun sejurus kemudian ia malah tertawa diikuti Shikamaru juga. Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

"Dasar kau." Ino meninju pelan lengan atas Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu. Ayo kita pulang. Acara kangen-kangenan-nya kita teruskan dirumah Shikamaru saja nanti. Aku tak sabar menikmati kripik kentang oleh-oleh Shikamaru." Rengek Chouji pada Ino.

"Iya-iya bawel." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan teman tambun nya ini. Setelah itu ia melirik kearah Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu, ayo Shika." Ino nampak akan angkat kaki dari situ.

"Errr.. tunggu sebentar." Kata Shikamaru menahan Ino dan Chouji yang nampak akan angkat kaki dari situ. Shikamaru lalu mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi. Lalu sedikit menjauh dari Chouji dan Ino.

Sedang Ino hanya memandang heran pada Shikamaru. Lalu melirik Chouji yang hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti dan sepertinya 'tidak berniat peduli'

'Ada apa dengan Tuan menyebalkan itu. Tidak biasanya mengangkat telepon saja ia sampai menjauh begitu.' Batinnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya sedikit tidak enak.

Tak lama kemudian Shikamaru sudah selesai dengan acara menelponnya. Ia kembali kearah Chouji dan Ino.

"Itu tadi si-" baru saja Ino akan memulai kata-katanya sebuah suara yang lain terdengar memanggil lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Shikamaru!" seru seseorang yang sukses membuat Ino, Chouji beserta Shikamaru menoleh serempak ke sumber suara. diarah jam delapan. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dikuncir 4 tampak berjalan menuju Shikamaru dkk. Satu kata yang bisa Ino katakan. Cantik. Sangat cantik dan... terlihat dewasa. tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu kekanakan dan merepotkan menurut Shikamaru.

"Temari!" Seru Shikamaru."Disini!" ia lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Ino menoleh kearah Shikamaru. Wajahnya begitu cerah. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melihat Shikamaru dengan wajah secerah ini. Hatinya semakin gelisah saat wanita tersebut semakin mendekat dan malah langsung menggamit lengan Shikamaru dengan mesra.

DEG!

Ino merasa dunianya langsung berhenti berputar. Semua yang ia lihat hanya ada Shikamaru dan Temari yang nampak begitu menyakitkan dimatanya. Satu kata. Cemburu. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya tentang siapa gadis ini. Sampai terdengar suara wanita menyadarkan Ino dari keterkejutannya.

"Hai semua. Salam kenal." Wanita tersebut sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Perkenalkan. Dia Temari. Dia-" Shikamaru nampak memutus kata-katanya sambil melirik Ino yang air mukanya berubah menjadi sedikit memucat.

"-Tunanganku."

Jderrrr!

Ino semakin kalut mendengar wanita cantik didepannya ini adalah tunangan Shikamaru. T-U-N-A-N-G-A-N. Air matanya hampir saja melesak keluar kalau saja ia tidak ingat, paling tidak ia tidak boleh menumpahkan perasaannya disini. Membuat malu saja. Yang tandanya adalah, ia kalah.

"Aku, Sabaku no Temari." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Tak pelak membuat Ino semakin pahit. Ia berusaha melawan perasaannya saat ini. Ya. Hanya saat ini saja. Ia memohon pada tuhan agar ia bisa kuat.

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino." Katanya sedikit parau.

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri masing-masing mereka beranjak menuju ke parkiran. Ino memilh berjalan sendiri di depan dengan sedikit cepat karena tak ingin melihat pemandangan paling menyakitkan seumur hidupnya di belakang sana. Ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan hati untuk hal seperti ini. Penyesalan mulai merambati hatinya mengingat ia tak membawa mobil sendiri hari ini. Ia sengaja menumpang mobil Chouji agar ia bisa semobil dengan Shikamru. Melepaskan rindunya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Namun nyatanya malah menjadi seperti ini. Miris.

Ino terus memutar otaknya. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di parkiran. Ia mencari cara agar bisa melepaskan diri dari 3 orang dibelakangnya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah ide mendatanginya.

Perlahan ia ambil ponselnya. Menyetting alarmnya agar berbunyi setengah menit lagi dan..

-I've been living with a shadow over head.. I've been living with a cloud above my bed…- ia pura-pura memasang wajah terkejut lalu memencet tombol answer.

"Moshi moshi." Ino memulai sandiwaranya mencoba menunjukkan suara seantusias mungkin. Ia mulai berbicara. Pura-pura berdialog dengan seseorang padahal sama sekali tidak pernah ada suara diseberang sana.

"Oh kau. Ada apa?" Ino berhenti berjalan. Membuat ketiga orang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan membuat isyarat tangan agar mereka melanjutkan jalannya sementara Ino menjauh dari mereka beberapa meter. Ia melirik sebentar ke direksi arah Shikamaru, Chouji dan Temari yang berhenti dan tidak mengikuti isyarat tangannya untuk terus berjalan saja. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia mematikan ponselnya –baca:mengakhiri monolog gilanya- dan kembali berjalan kearah mereka dengan wajah sumringah yang dibuat buat tentunya.

"Minna. Maaf. Bos ku menelpon. Ada sesuatu penting yang harus aku kerjakan disana. Ia memintaku untuk datang." Katanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sebaik mungkin. Yang bisa menipu semua orang dihadapannya. Bakat akting Ino tentu saja tak bisa diragukan lagi. Mengingat ia dijuluki Queen of Drama dari sekolahnya dulu. Selain julukan Miss Gosip tentunya.

Shikamaru mengernyit heran. "Pada hari minggu seperti ini?" katanya sedikit aneh.

" ." Ino mengangguk angguk pelan. Sementara hatinya hancur lebur saat melihat Temari nampak membersihkan sesuatu di kepala Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini sekarang. hatinya benar-benar tidak kuasa melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depan matanya ini. rasanya seprti tertusuk-tusuk. Dan ia benar-benar ingin lepas dari semua ini.

"Wah. Sepertinya kau semakin dekat dengan bosmu yang tampan itu ya Ino-chan." Sindir Chouji sambil terus mengunyah kripik kentang ditangannya.

"Diam kau Chouji."ia memberikan deathglare terindahnya pada Chouji.

"Maaf. Aku pergi dulu semuanya." Ino beranjak. Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari kearah berlawanan dengan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Dan semenjak itulah air matanya menetes. Deras. Deras sekali. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menahan gejolak hatinya saat ini. Shikamaru sudah bertunangan. Sudah ada yang memiliki. Dan kalau sudah begini siapakah yang harus disalahkan? Shikamaru? Ino? Atau temari? Ino tidak tahu. Ia masih begitu kalut. Bingung harus bagaimana mengerti semua ini.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/**

Ino benar-benar benci hari ini. Barusan ia ditelepon bibi Yoshino –ibu Shikamaru- untuk berkunjung kerumahnya karena ia kemarin belum kesana sama sekali semenjak Shikamaru pulang.

Tentu saja dan absolutely . Bagaimana ia bisa kesana bila disana pastinya ada Temari. Bisa mati kaku karena cemburu ia disana.

Ino mematut dirinya sebentar didepan cermin. Ia terpaksa memakai make up sedikit tebal untuk menyamarkan kantong hitam dibawah matanya. Semalaman ia menangis. Baru kali ini Ino merasa begitu hancur. Merasa sedikit… yah bisa dibilang dikhianati. Tapi dibilang begitu juga tidak bisa. Memang antara ia dan Shikamaru tidak pernah ada kata-kata atau ikatan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun sebelum Shikamaru berangkat mereka sama-sama tahu perasaan masing-masing. Tapi kenapa sekarang begini.

"Haaahh.." Ino mengambil napas panjang. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama menikmati sakit hatinya. Okelah. Hari ini ia akan membentuk benteng agar bisa lepas dari rasa sakit ini. Hari ini saja. Ia harus kuat.

Ino segera menyelesaikan acara make-up nya dan pergi ke rumah sebelah. Rumah Shikamaru.

Lagi lagi ia menghela napas panjang saat sudah mencapai gerbang rumah tersebut. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini ia menghela napas panjang. Pokoknya hari ini ia harus menjadi Ino yang kuat. Yang ceria sepeti biasanya.

Ia langkahkan kakinya menmasuki rumah besar itu. Sebelum mencapai pintu ruang tamu keluarga Nara, ia melewati sebuah taman. Taman yang dulu sering ia gunakan bermain dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji saat mereka masih kecil.

Ia semakin tersenyum pahit mengingat semua itu. Lukanya semakin menganga. Ino hampir saja akan menangis lagi kalau sebuah tangan tidak menepuk bahunya. Ino menoleh. Dan disanalah ia berdiri. Nara Shikamaru. Orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk. Malah melamun disini." Katanya sambil menguap seperti biasanya. Ternyata dia tidak berubah selama 5 tahun ini. Si tukang tidur. Ino segera tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Shika. Aku hanya teringat dengan taman ini." Ino mencoba tersenyum setulus yang ia bisa.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu ada sesuatu dipikiran gadis ini. Mengenal Ino mulai kecil membuatnya tahu segalanya tentang gadis ini. Senyumnya menunjukkan kepahitan yang luar biasa. Membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Ino?" panggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Hn?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung.

Ino terdiam sebentar nampak menimbang-nimbang dengan sedikit meneleng-nelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Meskipun raut wajahnya tenang, dalam hatinya sebuah gejolak yang begitu besar ditahannya agar tidak meledak. Akhirnya setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/\(^,^)/**

Danau itu nampak begitu lengang. Sepi. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara debuman kecil dari sebuah kerikil dilempar oleh seorang laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang duduk di tepi danau. Disebelahnya duduk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat diikat ponytail. Pandangannya kosong. Sebenarnya ia begitu ingin mengungkapkan segenap isi hatinya saat ini. Namun hatinya terlalu perih untuk bisa berbicara dengan pria disebelahnya ini.

Suasana begitu hening. Sudah sekitar 20 menit mereka duduk disana tanpa ada sepatah kata pun. Tak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan. Suasana terlalu kaku dan dingin. Tidak seperti kemarin yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Sebuah kenyataan pahit membuat sebuah kubah es melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Ino." Shikamaru yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana ini akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun dengan sedikit tercekat. Ada apa denganmu?" Lanjutnya walau tanpa melirik sang gadis. Ia masih terus lurus memandang pada danau.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino dingin. Entah darimana nada itu tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja.

Suasana kembali hening. Shikamaru benar-benar tidak tahu mesti berkata apa saat ini. Sampai akhirnya kata-kata itu muncul dari bibirnya. "Maafkan aku." Ia lalu menoleh kearah Ino.

Tes…

Shikamaru melihat setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata gadis tersebut. Membuat pertahanan yang dibuat Ino semenjak bertemu dengan Shikamaru dari pagi tadi akhirnya hancur sudah. Terkoyak begitu dalam dan membuat perih tersebut semakin menjadi-jadi. Ino merasa hatinya semakin sakit. Dua kata. Hanya dua kata. Cukup untuk menyayat-nyayat luka berdarah dihati Ino.

Melihat gadis disebelahnya mengangis, Shikamaru menjadi panik. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia hampi saja akan menghapus air mata yang jatuh semakin deras kalu saja kata-kata menusuk itu tidak keluar dari bibir sang gadis pirang disebelahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku." Nada bicara Ino semakin dingin. Kata-kata itu terucap lancar dari bibirnya walaupun dengan serak karena menahan tangis. Membuat Shikamaru membatu dan tangannya yang hendak mengahapus air mata Ino tadi menggantung di udara. Seumur-umur Ino tidak pernah bicara sekasar dan sedingin ini padanya.

"Ino-"

"Kau benar-benar laki laki yang egois Shika." Ino segera memotong perkataan Shikamaru. Nadanya masih serak dan air mata terus mengalir deras dari aquamarine-nya walaupun tidak ada sesenggukan yang keluar dari mulutnya. " Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Lalu untuk apa penantianku padamu selam 5 tahun ini. Kau bilang dulu mencintaiku sebelum kau pergi. Setiap hari kau juga sering bertukar e-mail denganku. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan bila kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Apa memang ini tujuanmu. Mengangkat hatiku tinggi tinggi lalu melemparnya begitu saja tanpa perasaan. Dan.. kenapa kau menciumku dulu sewaktu kau akan pergi. Kenapa Shika.!" Ino tak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak sekarang. Menumpahkan segala luka dihatinya. Penantiannya selama 5 tahun seolah tidak pernah berarti bagi Shuikamaru. Padahal selam 5 tahun ini ia selalu memikirkan lelaki dihadapannya ini tanpa sekalipun pernah melupakannya.

"Ino. Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak pernah memintaku untuk menungguku."

Jlebb..

Kata-kata Shikamaru sukses mengoyak hati Ino lebih dalam lagi. Sebuah penolakan terpahit seumur hidupnya. Ino segera menatap kearah Shikamaru. Wajahnya pucat. Air matanya semakin tak terbendung.

"Jangan semakin merepotk-" Hampir saja Shikamaru akan melanjutkan kata katanya kalau saja Ino tidak segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ku rasa pembicaraan ini sudah tidak akan pernah berarti lagi." Ino berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru dengan air mata berderai. Hatinya benar benar begitu terluka. Bahkan disaat seperti ini masih saja ia bisa bilang bahwa Ino adalah gadis merepotkan. Ino tahu bahwa ia memang merepotkan. Sering membuat kesal Shikamaru. Tapi bisakah sekali ini saja ia tak mengatakan hal ini yang membuat Ino semakin merasa sesak.

Setelah keluar dari area danau yang dulu memang sering ia gunakan menghabiskan waktu bersama Shikamaru itu ia segera berlari menuju garasi rumahnya. Mengendarai mobil porsche ungu kesayangannya menjauhi komplek perumahan tempat ia tinggal.

Ino benar-benar kalut. Ia terus memacu cepat mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh entah menuju kemana. Ia tidak perduli walau pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Bahkan Shikamaru pun tidak mengejarnya saat ia pergi tadi. 'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!' Ino terus mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Namun tanpa Ino ketahui sebuah kendaraan melaju cepat dari arah berlawanan. Ino benar-benar panik. Ia yang bingung harus apa, membanting setirnya kekiri. Namun akibatnya malah lebih fatal dari yang bisa ia duga. Ia bersinggungan dengan kendaraan lain. Membuat suara yang terdengar seperti ledakan. Yang terakhir dapat Ino rasakan adalah sekujur tubuhnya begitu perih. Dari pelipisnya dapat ia rasakan sebuah cairan pekat yang ia kenal sebagai darah dan suara orang ribut-ribut diluar lalu semuanya putih.

**TBC-**

**Author kembali berkicau :**

**yaah.. Para readers yang budiman *readers: eh, apaan sih lu thor! emangnya ini pidato* *author: hehe.. Maap kelepasan XD* *readers: tendang author***

**Oke! Diulang.**

**hola minna san. Para readers yang baik hati dan bersedia membaca fic abal saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih sebanyak banyaknya*nyengir***

**Sebenernya Author di sini mau nanya pendapat para readers, setelah kembali membaca fic ini saya jadi berpikir, kenapa Shikamaru kesannya kejem banget ya ke Ino. Tapi juga tega banget ke Temari. Author sih rencananya mau ganti pair Ino sama yang lain. tapi gatau rasanya jadi makin amburadul nanti fic nya. Nah.. Para pembaca, yang punya masukan tolong bantu ya... kalo ga gitu, author jadi bimbang gimana kelanjutannya nih Fic ntar.**

**yah.. Sekalianlah bacot dari author ini. mohon pendapat dan REVIEW nya ya READERS..Flame dan kritik yang membangun juga boleh..  
sekian n sankyuuuu... :D  
salam sayang *ditendang readers* dari author..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nah.. halo minna san. Chap 2 akhirnya updet.**

**Nah..tanpa banyak cincong lagi, saya akan bales para rev yang karen masuk ^^**

**Sagita-Naka** :waahh.. makasi uda dbilang lumayan sangats *nari hula2*.. padahal ak sempet pesimis ama nih cerita. uda jadi reviewer prtama fic ini lho yya :D

iya.. kalo typos sih masi bertebaran, tapi d chap ini bakalan berusaha dikurangin , hehe. N terimakasi juga uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**Wely **: salam kenal jga wely ^^

ino bakal tetep ma shika kok.. ini uda updet. Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**Fujirai Ichinoyomi**: hai juga fujirai *lambai2 tangan*

iya.. dipikir pikir emang shika bakal tetep ma ino kok

tapi dtunggu yya.. masi banyak konflik setelah ini ^^Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**princess nathani **: wah.. maav yya princess.. di fic ini gaara ga bakal muncul. hehe Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**ShikaIno's Addict **: wahh.. benarkah? Nangis? Wahh.. ga nyangka fic abal ini bisa bikin nangis. Ini uda lanjut. Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**Kimi23 **: wahh,, ada yang nangis lagi. Hehe, tapi emang genrenya hurt/comfort. Jadinya gini. Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D. tapi maav belum bsa updet kilat ininya. Hehe

**Saqee-chan** :yup yupp.. memang stela saya pikir2 memang harus shikka ino endingnya. Makasi uda mampir yya. Makasi udaEr-En-Er ya :D

**Minori Hikaru**: iya. Makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D. Tapi maav ini belum kilat updetnya. hehe

**widy** : makasih uda suka fic ini XDD.. pairnya ga bakali ganti kok. Tenang saja :D makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

**lalachan**: hehe.. pairnya ga bakal ganti kok. Kalo gaara, maaf ya, kayanya belum muncul di fic ini ^^. makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

xoxoxo : wahh? Benerkah? Ternyata fic ini emang bikin sedih. Hehe makasi uda Er-En-Er ya :D

Dan terimakasih lagi buat **Sagita-Naka** yang udah nge alert dan yang udah ngefave fic ini *peluk2 sagita chan* *ditabok* hehe

**Karena fic kedua yang masih satu chapter ini ngedapet reviewer lebih banyak dari fic saya Into the new world yang udah dua chap itu saya jadi semangat banget loh ngetiknya.**

**Untuk para silent reader, saya juga ucapin terimakasih karena udah bersedia membaca.**

**Nah tanpa banyak bacot lagi saya persembahkan fic ini. Happy reading all! **

**Title :** **MY FOOLISH REGRET**

**Genre :** Romance, angst, friendship, fantasy

**Rate **: T

**Warning **: OOC abis sangat, AU, POV ga jelas, typo bertebaran, newbie aneh yg butuh saran u.u

**Length :** Chapter

**Disclaimer : NARUTO** milik Tuan **Masashi Kishimoto**-halah-. Fic **MY FOOLISH REGRET**milik saya ^.^

**Pairing :** Shikamaru **x** Ino

**MY FOOLISH REGRET**

_Cerita sebelumnya…._

"Aku sudah bilang tadi. Aku tidak lapar Sakura."

"Tapi kau harus makan Shikamaru. Jangan sampai Ino-"

"Bertahanlah Pig."

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiitttttttttttttt…..

"Jangan mati Pig! JANGAN MATI!".

"Bagaimana putriku Sakura. Bagaimana keadaannya! Jawab aku SAKURA! DIA SELAMAT-kan!".

"Ino. Yamanaka Ino."

"Kenapa tidak masuk. Malah melamun disini."

. "Maafkan aku."

"Ku rasa pembicaraan ini sudah tidak akan pernah berarti lagi."

**MY FOOLISH REGRET chapter 2 : Aku Ingin Hidup**

Ino memandang sekelilingnya. Semua tampak putih. Sepertinya ini sebuah taman. Tapi kenapa semuanya putih. Bahkan daun dan bunga pun berwarna putih disini. Kecuali batang-batang pohon yang berwarna kecoklatan sama layaknya batang-batang biasanya. Terasa ada yang mengganjal baginya.

'Dimana ini?' batinnya bingung. Seingatnya tokyo belum saatnya musim dingin. Dan lagi yang ia lihat ini bukan salju. 'Tempat yang aneh.'

Ino yang penasaran pun mulai mendekati bunga-bunga itu. Diamatinya bunga itu dari jarak beberapa sentimeter. Begitu lalu tersenyum. Ia hendak memetik satu dari bunga-bunga itu saat sesuatu disadarinya. Ia sedang memakai baju berwarna putih.

Wait…

Tunggu…

Putih?

Terakhir yang ia ingat ia memakai gaun berwarna ungu favoritnya. Dan ia sedang menye-

Batsss…

Sebuah kilasan kejadian menyambangi otaknya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya terjatuh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dan memori itupun terputar seperti kilas balik dalam film yang diputar mundur.

Sebuah kendaraan dari arah berlawanan.

Suara orang ribut ribut.

Ledakan dahsyat.

Ia yang keluar dari rumahnya dan mengemudi penuh emosi.

Wajah Shikamaru yang memandang penuh bersalah padanya.

Dan-

Saat Shikamaru meminta maaf padanya yang mebuat hatinya tersayat sayat.

Ino tertegun. Buliran air mata mulai mengalir deras dari aquamarine-nya. Ia ingat. Ia kecelakaan dan lalu… semuanya putih.

Ia menyadari sesuatu. Tempat ini begitu aneh. Apakah ia sudah mati?

Ia bangkit dan berlari kesekeliling. Menyadari tak ada seorang pun disana selain dirinya, Ino jatuh terduduk.

"Hiks.. Ayah. Ayah…" Entah karena apa ia tiba-tiba teringat pada Ayahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia mati sekarang. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Bagaimana Inoichi bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia satu-satunya wanita dalam keluarganya semenjak sang Ibu meninggal saat melahirkannya dulu. Semua orang yang dikenalnya pun mulai berkelebatan dalam ingatannya.

Sakura yang setiap hari selalu bertengkar dengannya namun tetaplah hanya ia sahabat terbaik seumur hidupnya. Naruto dan cengiran rubah khas dirinya yang begitu lebar. Chouji yang selalu menghiburnya. Kiba -sang bos- yang selalu membuatnya pusing dengan berbagai pekerjaan menumpuk yang membuatnya sering pulang larut namun begitu perhatian padanya. Hinata yang kembut, tenten yang juga selalu menjadi teman curhatnya, Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya, bibi Yoshino yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri, paman Shikaku, lalu… Shikamaru.

Ino semakin menangis menjadi-jadi. Menangisi kebodohan yang membuatnya mati saat ini. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia merindukan rumahnya.. Ayahnya… dan Kakaknya-Deidara-. Walaupun Niisan nya sering kali bertengkar dengannya, tetap saja ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu.

Ia begitu putus asa. Terus menangis dan tiba-tiba dalam hati ia berdoa. Doa paling tulus yang pernah ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya mungkin.

'Tuhan… kumohon berikan aku kesempatan hidup. Bila memang waktuku sudah tiba, berikanlah aku sedikit kesempatan lagi untuk bisa membahagiakan ayahku ya tuhan.'

Dan bertepatan dengan selesai doanya tersebut, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba tiba saja datang dari depannya. Refleks Ino menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan saat cahaya putih menyilaukan tersebut mulai perlahan surut sampai akhirnya menghilang ia mulai membuka matanya.

Ino sedikit kaget. Dihadapannya sekarang, berdiri seorang laki-laki. Tampan… sangat tampan. Begitu pikirnya. Ino terus memandangi wajah itu dengan takjub sementara lelaki didepannya nampak mulai kesal karena dipandangi seperti itu.

"Hei Nona!" Panggilnya sedikit jengah.

Membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku tahu wajah malaikatku ini begitu tampan. Tapi kalau kau pandangi terus seperti itu urusan kita tak akan segera selesai." Lanjutnya. Membuat Ino langsung bersemu merah.

"Go-gomenasai." Jawab Ino tergagap.

Tunggu? Apa? Gagap? Hell no! Mulai kapan Ino yang selalu tegas dan percaya diri ini menjadi gagap seperti Hinata saat bertemu Naruto.

Namun Ino segera menguasai diri dan lalu bertanya pada seseorang dihadapannya tersebut? "Kau siapa?" tanyanya polos. "Apa?-" Ino memutus kata-katanya sejenak."Apa aku sudah mati?" Lanjutnya dengah raut sedih terpancar jelas dimatanya.

"Aku seorang malaikat." Katanya langsung to the point. Membuat Ino tertegun. Menguatkan dugaannya bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar sudah mati. Hampir saja ia akan kembali menumpahka air matanya kalau saja si 'malaikat' tidak berbicara kembali. "Tenang saja. Kau belum mati." Katanya judes. Membuat Ino mencoret kata 'tampan' tadi tentang melaikat dihadapannya ini. Ternyata dia benar-benar malaikat yang menyebalkan. Ia menyesal sempat terpesona tadi saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Lalu? Ini dimana? Bisakah aku kembali dan menemui ayahku kembali?" tanyanya penuh harap. Ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya sekarang.

Si malaikat lalu menatapya intens. Membuat Ino semakin kesal karena sang malaikat tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tak kau jawab." Kata Ino tidak sabar sambil memberengut kesal.

Si malaikat tampak mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Ini adalah batas antara dunia nyata dan jalan menuju ke akhirat." Pernyataan ini sukses membuat Ino terbelalak. Lalu hening sesaat.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali?"

"Tunggulah beberapa saat lagi. Sebenarnya kau harus membuat pilihan. Ikut bersamaku atau kembali dan melanjutkan kehidupanmu didunia."

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali." Jawab Ino yakin.

Si malaikat malah menatapnya aneh sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Sejenak kemudian ia malah mendengus sambil tersenyum miring. Membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Kenapa malaikat ini begitu ruwet sih. Kalau memang ia bisa hidup di bumi lagi kenapa ia terdampar disini sekarang.

Ino masih terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya putih menyilaukan datang kembali. Setting tempatnya berdiri sekarang berubah. Sebuah kubikal kosong yang penuh cahaya. Ino sedikit memicingkan matanya. Cahaya tersebut perlahan meredup. Ia sapukan pandangannya kesekeliling. Ia sendirian sekarang. Tak ada lagi sosok malaikat menyebalkan itu lagi. Sampai tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang pada pendengarannya memanggilnya.

"Ino.."

Reflex ia menoleh. Sekarang dihadapannya berdiri seorang yang begitu ia kenal wajahnya walau tidak pernah ia temui secara langsung selama hidupnya. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Berharap memilikinya sewaktu ia kecil dulu. Yang sering kali ia memimpikannya saat sedang sedih.. Sampai sekarang pun masih terus begitu.

Ino menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya saat suara yang memanggilnya begitu hangat tersebut kembali mengucapkan namanya. "Ino. Kemari nak…" kata suara itu penuh kehangatan.

"Ibu…" Ino segera berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya dengan segera. "Ibu. Aku merindukanmu ibu. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu cepat ibu."Katanya sambil sesenggukan.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum. "Jangan menangis hime. Ibu disini." Kata sang ibu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung sang anak gadis. Berharap dapat menyalurkan kehangatan yang dapat menenangkan hati sang anak.

"Ibu.. aku merindukamu ibu…" Ino masih terus sesenggukan sambil memeluk ibunya berkali-kali ia gumamkan kata-kata itu pada ibunya. "Aku ingin bersamamu ibu." Kata-kata terakhir sang anak sukses membuat sang ibu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau masih belum sampai sini anakku. Kau harus kembali." Katanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Memupuskan harapan sang anak terhadap harapannya agar terus bisa berada disamping sang ibu. "Kau masih harus menjaga ayahmu Ino. Hidupmu masih panjang. Seseorang menunggumu. Jodohmu."

"Jodohku?" Ino mengernyit bingung. "Siapakah dia ibu."

"Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya anakku. Sekarang.. angan lagi putus asa karena cinta. Jangan buat ayahmu menangis lagi." Dan bertepatan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata sang ibu, tempatnya berpijak berganti setting. Kembali ke taman putih tempatnya tadi. Kembali bersama malaikat menyebalkan tadi.

Ino melongo. Kenapa ia begitu sering dilempar dari tempat satu ketempat lainnya hari ini. Padahal ia masih ingin bersama sang ibu.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan ibumu? Menyenangkan, eh?" Tanya sang malaikat sambil berpose sok keren dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menyenangkan apanya heh! Kenapa sebentar sekali." Ino mendengus kesal karena adegan dramatisnya dengan sang ibu dipotong begitu saja.

Si malaikat malah mengerutkan dahinya nampak tidak setuju. Sebuah pertigaan muncul menghiasi dahinya yang putih mulus. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang dikuncir satu kebelakang berkibar. Mata onyx nya lalu berkilat tajam. "Heii! Harusnya kau bersyukur bodoh! Bisa bertemu dengan ibumu lagi." Katanya kesal. Gigi-gigi runcing lansung mengubah wajah tampannya menjadi menyeramkan. Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop. Bagaimana bisa ada malaikat sekonyol ini, pikirnya.

"Haahh…" si malaikat lantas mengehela napas panjang. " sudahlah. Saatya kau kembali. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat customer menyebalkan seprti dirimu hari ini." Si malaikat nampak memijit pelipisnya. Tak lama kemudian sang malaikat berjalan maju kearahnya. Menggerakkan satu tangannya hendak meyentuh wajah Ino. "Sekarang… kembalilah. Gunakan hidupmu dengan sebaik mungkin." Katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Membuat Ino melumer dan terpesona kembali beberapa saat . Sampai tangannya tadi menepuk pelan kening Ino, dan lalu… semuanya putih.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

Sakura nampak sedang memeriksa kondisi Ino saat beberapa waktu lalu kondisi pasien dihadapannya ini kembali colabs. Ya… beberapa waktu yang lalu, Ino kembali kritis. Pernapasannya terganggu. Tiba-tiba saja Ino mengalami sesak napas. Membuat para dokter harus kembali bekerja keras untuk mengembalikan kestabilan paru-parunya.

Saat ia hendak merapikan kembali selimut Ino, dilihatnya tangan Ino bergerak. Ia berjingkat kaget dan segera duduk disebelah Ino. Tak lama kemudan, dua kelopak aquamarine yang sempat tertutup selama dua minggu tesebut perlahan membuka.

"Ayah…" itulah kata-kata pertama Ino saat ia kembali. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memberat. Nyeri ia rasakan disana sini. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia ekrjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya mengabur. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sesosok wajah yang begitu familiar di hidupnya selama 15 tahun ini. Seorang wanita berambut soft-pink pendek yang mengenakan jubah dokter kebanggannya.

"Kau sudah sadar Pig!" Seru gadis tersebut berteriak senang lantas segera memeluk Ino. Kebahagiaan terirat diwajahnya. Akhirnya, sesuatu yang dinantinya selama seminggu ini terwujud juga. Tidak percuma setiap hari ia berdoa. Tuhan, masih mengabulkan doanya. Mengabulkan doa untuk bisa terus bersama sahabat terbaiknya ini.

"Ughh.. Uhukk. Hei. Kau mau membunuhku Forehead! Kau memelukku terlalu erat, bodoh!" umpatnya walau masih dengan suara yang begitu lemah. Sedang Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Ino.

"Go-gomen pig." Sakura malah menangis. Sambil memandang Ino.

"Hei.. kenapa kau menangis bodoh? Dan.. Aw.." Ino memegang kepalanya yang begitu pening. Ia dapati sebuah perban telah membungkus kepalanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak Ino!" perintah Sakura. "Aku akan segera memeriksamu." Sakura hendak beranjak mengambil peralatan medisnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku forehead?" Tanya Ino dengan suara lemah.

Sakura lalu melepas genggaman tangan Ino dengan lembut dari tangannya dan berbalik kearah sahabatnya tersebut. "Tunggulah sebentar pig. Aku janji setelah selesai memeriksamu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Ino hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendebat Sakura kali ini. Ia terlalu lemah sekarang.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

Ino terdiam memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Sang Ayah juga baru saja pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia lega karena masih bisa diizinkan bersama ayahnya yang begitu ia sayangi. Ayah terbaik didunia yang pernah ada menurut Ino tentunya.

Ia teringat penjelasan Sakura sebelum ia pamit pergi untuk memeriksa keadaan pasiennya yang lain tadi. Setelah memeriksa dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Ino tentunya. Membuat memori Ino tentang kejadian seminggu lalu kembali menyambangi otaknya.

"Shika.."

Ia menggumamkan namanya. Nama laki-laki itu pelan. Pelan sekali. Ingin rasanya air matanya kembali menetes. Ia merasa kembali kalut. Tapi ia harus kuat. Ia telah memutuskan menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan merelakan cinta pertamanya itu. Ia menoleh keluar jendela. Disana tampak taman rumah sakit yang begitu ramai. Ia tersenyum dan sebuah pikiran melintas diotaknya.

"Aku rasa menyambangi taman rumah sakit bukan ide yang buruk." Gumamnya mencoba menghibur diri.

Perlahan ia berjalan melintasi lorong rumah sakit. Tempat kerja yang biasanya begitu bersahabat dengannya ini kini menjadi begitu menyiksa. Ia mencoba berjalan sekuat tenaga dengan meraba-raba dinding lorong yang ia lewati. Sempat ia merutuk dalam hti, kenapa bisa lorong rumah sakit dibuat sepanjang ini sih. Menyebalkan!

Ino terus mencoba berjalan tertatih sekuat tenaga. Ia bosan dikamar. Tapi ternyata perjalanan menuju taman rumah sakit tidaklah bisa semulus yang ia bayangkan. Ia paksakan kakinya terus berjalan terseok. Namun baru beberapa meter ia berjalan ia merasakan badannya akan limbung ke tanah.

"Oh. Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati. Ia mengira pasti beberapa saat lagi ia pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur dilantai rumah sakit. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah. Ia tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit. Ia malah merasakan sebuah tangan menampa tubuh ringkihnya. Ia merasa sebuah kehangatan menelusup dalam hatinya.

"Nona… Anda baik-baik saja." Tanya sebuah suara mengembalikan kesadaran Ino kedunia nyata. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Samar-samar dilihatnya wajah seseorang yang begitu familiar di matanya. Wajah yang baru sekali ia lihat. Walau hanya sebentar tapi ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas onyx tersebut.

"Malaikat…." Gumamnya tak jelas lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa badannya meringan juga pandangannya memutih kabur. Dan akhirnya… semua kembali hitam.

**\(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/ \(^,^)/**

Untuk kedua kalinya Ino bangun dari pinsan panjangnya. Ia menghela napas pelan saat duduk di atas kasurnya. Setelah mengalami pinsan selama seminggu baru saja ia menerima penuturan dari Sakura bahwa ia kembali pinsan tadi pagi dan jam tujuh malam ini pun ia baru kembali bangun. Uh! Ternyata tubuhnya selemah ini sekarang. Ditambah lagi ia harus mendengar ocehan panjang dari sahabat pinknya karena telah berbuat seenaknya dengan pergi meninggalkan kamar dalam keadaan baru sadar dari koma. Apalagi ia adalah seorang dokter juga. Harusnya ia tahu bagaimana menjaga kondidinya sendiri disaat-saat seperti ini.

Ino sedikit begidik mengingat ocehan panjang Sakura tadi. Ia jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan pasien rumah sakit yang harus berdiam selama berjam-jam di kamar tanpa boleh bebas melakukan apapun. Dan ditengah sibuknya sang otak berdebat dengan pikirannya ia teringat sesuatu. Ada yang terasa mengganjal dipikirannya. Ia teringat seseorang yang menolongnya tadi. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan malaikat yang ditemuinya dalam alam mimpi saat ia koma kemarin.

'Mungkinkah?' batin Ino bingung. Mungkinkah malaikat itu datang kedunianya? Lalu pertanyaanya sekarang, untuk apa? Ia rasa urusannya dengan dunia lain sudah selesai kemarin. Dan takdir yang ia pilih adalah dunia manusia. Tapi menurut penuturan Sakura, seseorang yang mengantarnya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Haasssshh…. baka!" umpat Ino. "Untuk apa memikirkannya. Kurang kerjaan."

"Siapa yang kurang kerjaan?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyahut monolog Ino tadi.

DEGG..

Jantung Ino serasa berhenti berdetak saat suara familiar itu sampai ditelinganya. Ia menoleh dengan pelan. Lebih nampak seperti adegan slow motion di drama-drama favoritnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat. 'Oh tidak! KA-MI-SA-MA.. aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah ini sekarang' batinnya meronta.

Dan disana, di ujung pintu dilihatnya seorang laki-laki berdiri sambil bersandar pada daun pintu. Sedang tersenyum. Dan senyum itulah yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya luluh. Ino tersenyum miris dalam hatinya. Teringat akan kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Dimana lelaki ini menghancurkan hatinya. 'Cih! Manis sekali senyumnya itu. Bisakah ia berhenti memberikanku harapan.' pergolakan dalam hatinya tidak juga berhenti.

"Oh. Hai. Sedang apa kau disini." Balas Ino datar. Ia masih enggan berbicara dengan laki-laki ini sebenarnya. Tapi entah mengapa mulutnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal dengan tabiatnya yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu ramai tidak jangan sekarang. Ughh.. merepotkan.

Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya lalu berjalan menuju ranjang pasien Ino. Berjalan dengan raut wajah yang tak pernah bisa diartikan oleh Ino. Dan hal yang tidak pernah Ino duga tiba-tiba saja terjadi.

"Aku... merindukanmu, Ino." Shikamaru tanpa ba-bi-bu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino membuat aliran darahnya menderas. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia merindukan pelukan lima tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi." Tambahnya. Dan saat itulah Ino merasakan sesuatu yang basah menimpa bahu dan punggungnya. Shikamaru menangis. Hei.. apa? Menangis. Hal ini jarang sekali terjadi pada Shikamaru semenjak ia mengenalnya. Ino tercekat. Shikamaru menangis tanpa suara. Hanya ada aliran sungai kecil yang turun kepunggunya yang dapat ia rasakan membasahi baju pasien yang ia kenakan.

"Shi… Shika…" Ino tercekat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Ia membalas pelukan Shikamaru.

"Jangan meninggalkanku Ino-chan. Jangan lagi." Pintanya parau.

Apa ini? Apa laki-laki ini sudah gila. Ino sadar, Shikamaru bukanlah miliknya. Ia adalah milik Temari. Shikamaru sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi ia akan menikah. Lalu kenapa ia mengatak semua ini padanya.

"Shi-"

"Aku minta maaf Ino. Maafkan aku membuatmu menderita. Maafkan keegoisanku." Potong Shikamaru cepat sebelum Ino kembali berbicara.

"Shikamaru."

"Dimalah Ino. Biarkan aku berbicara. Biarkan aku.."

"Cukup! Cukup Shikamaru." Ino sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berteriak sekarang membuat Shikamaru terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap kearah aquamarine milik Ino. Dilihatnya aquamarine yang seminggu yang lalu selalu tertutup itu berkilat marah sekarang.

"Kenapa Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung. Ino lantas menatap Shikamaru nanar. Hatinya seperti tersayat melihat mata Shikamaru yang merah dan sayu. Ingin rasanya kedua tangannya bergerak menghapus aliran air yang mengalir dari sana. Tapi…

'ughh.. ini tidak boleh kulakukan.' Inner Ino segera menolak hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau disini Shikamaru."

"Karena aku mencintaimu Ino." Jawaban mendadak Shikamaru membuat Ino mencelos. Hening sesaat. Tak ada yang berbicara. Ino hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Shikamaru. Apa lelaki ini sadar seminggu yang lalu ia bicara tanpa perasaan menyakiti Ino mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bertunangan dengan Temari dan sekarang ia mendengar lelaki ini mengatakan cinta padanya. Apakah ini benar? Ini salah. Jelas salah.

"K-kau bohong. Kau pasti bohong Shika!" elak Ino yang sukses membuat hati Shikamaru tercabik karena Ino tak mempercayai perasaannya.

"Aku tidak bohong Ino. Aku mecintaimu." Ujar Shikamaru frustasi. Penyesalan mulai merambatinya. Ino tertunduk dengan air mata mengalir deras dari

kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku mecintaimu Ino. Apa perlu kuulangi lagi. Aku-"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Temari?" Tanya Ino spontan entah mengapa gadis tersebut tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengannya kemarin."

Dan jawaban Shikamaru sukses membuat Ino terbelalak lebar. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut sakit mendengar Shikamaru mengakhiri hunbungannya dengan Temari. Lelaki macam apa dihadapannya ini.

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mengagetkan Shikamaru. Suasana segera hening dalam beberapa saat. Sepuluh detik waktu yang dibutuhkan Shikamaru untuk dapat mencerna apa yang barusan saja Ino lakukan padanya.

"K-kenapa Ino?" kata Shikamaru tergagap.

Ino semakin naik darah melihat lelaki didepannya ini tidak kunjung mengerti apa maksud dari tamparannya barusan. Padahal Ino yakin Shikamaru cukup jenius untuk dapat mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan mempermainkan perasaan wanita sesuka hatimu! Kau pikir aku dan Temari apa hah? Bisakah kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanya yang hancur saat kau meninggalkannya dan perasaanku? Seolah-olah aku merebutmu secara tiba-tiba darinya. Kau membuatku nampak seperti perebut kekasih orang Shikamaru! Kau benar benar brengsek!" cecar Ino panjang lebar sambil memukuli dada lelaki didepannya. "Kau… kau jahat Shika.. kau jahat.." suara Ino terdengar semakin pelan tergantikan oleh tangis pilu sekarang bersamaan dengan pukulannya pada dada Shikamaru yang semakin melemah.

Melihat Ino yang menangis seperti itu membuat Shikamaru semakin terluka sekarang. Ia ditolak oleh gadis didepannya ini setelah mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain. Hatinya teriris. Memang benar kata-kata usang yang sering dielu-elukan oleh banyak orang. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Shikamaru menghentikan tangan Ino yang masih memukul mukul dada bidangnya. Lalu merengkuh Ino masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Lalu. Apa yang kau mau sekarang, Ino-chan?" Tanya Shikamaru parau. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis didepannya ini.

"Kembali… kembali Shika kun.. kembalilah…" pinta Ino lemah sambil sesenggukan parau.

"Aku sudah disini Ino. Aku telah kembali padamu." Shikamaru makin membenamkan Ino dalam pelukannya. Meredam tangisan gadis tersebut dalam dadanya.

"Bukan kembali padaku, Shika… kembalilah padanya. Kembalilah pada Temari. Aku mohon Shika.. Aku mohon padamu. Jangan membuatku menjadi gadis jahat sekarang ini."

Permintaan Ino semakin menyayat hati Shikamaru. Ia mengerti kenapa Ino meminta hal ini padanya. Lebih dari mengerti malah.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Shikamaru lantas kembali membuka suara.

"Baiklah Ino." Shikamaru akhirnya setuju dengan permintaan Ino. Ada perasaan lega bercampur perih yang masuk kedalam hati Ino sekarang ini. Walau ia tahu perasaan sakit itu pastinya lebih mendominasi sekarang ini.

"Tapi.. paling tidak biarkanlah aku bersamamu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh, Ino." Kali ini Shikamaru yang meminta pada Ino. "aku mohon…" kata Shikamaru cepat sebelum Ino sempat menolaknya. "Biarkan aku memiliki kenangan bersamamu sebelum aku menjadi milik orang lain kembali Ino. Aku mohon." Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Menatap begitu dalam kepada dua aquamarine milik Ino. Mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya.

Ino yang benar-benar tak dapat berkutik dengan permintaan Shikamaru sekarang akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Shikamaru dan Ino berpandangan intens selama beberapa saat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. Ia menghapus senti demi senti jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Ino. Sampai akhirnya tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka. Shikamaru mencium Ino lembut. Lembut sekali dengan segenap perasaan. Ia seperti ingin menyampaikan segenap perasaannya pada Ino lewat sentuhan ini. Menyalurkan segenap sakit hati yang ia rasakan lewat ciuman ini.

Dan Ino sendiri yang tak kuasa menolak ciuman lembut Shikamaru malah membalasnya. Ia menikmati kecup demi kecup yang Shikamaru berikan padanya. Kecupan yang mungkin takkan pernah lagi ia dapatkan nanti. Dan ia semakin terbuai saat ia merasakan Shikamaru mulai melumat bibirnya. Meminta akses masuk kedalam mulutnya menelusuri setiap inci lidahnya. Ia ingin bahagia. Paling tidak saat ini saja.

'maafkan aku tuhan. Aku harap ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan'

TBc-

**YO! *angkat sebelah tangan ala kakashi***

**Minna san! Kembali lagi bersama saya disini. Namikaze Narusaku Aicon.*gaya lu udahh kaya baca berita aja thor!***

**Akhirnya setelah berhari hari fic kedua ini selesai juga.**

**Kalau kemarin author bilang kendala publish fic Into The new World adalah susahnya nyolong2 kesempatan diwaktu senggang ditengah kerjaan author dikantor yang bejibun banget, sekarang ini author udah dapet ide gimana solusinya.**

**YAPP.. author sekarang seringnya ngetik di malem hari karena kalo malem kompi dikantor kaga dipake. Jadi bebas deh ngetiknya*akal bulus*. Secara author kan punya tempat kerja jadi satu ama asrama, jadi waktu malem author nyolong2 kesempatan buat ngetik kelanjutan Fic ini.**

** Juga, yang mau tanya-tanya sama author bisa berkunjung ke akun FB author****: ****Arieka Jessica CassiElf Sone atau twitter akeira_puthree**

**XD**

** Ohya author juga minta maaf karena part ini kayaknya juga pendek pendek dari part sebelumnya dikarenakan keterbatasan author dalam waktu. Juga? Adakah yang bisa nebak siapakah sang malaikat. Karena chapter depan do'i bakalan muncul dan ikut masuk meramaikan *halah* love storynya inoshikatema tentunya.**

** Dan okelah tanpa banyak bacot lagi, author akan mengakhiri celotehan panjang nan lebar ini. Dan kalau bersdia, review ya.. karena uthor baru ini masih butuh banyak masukan untuk perbaikan keedepannya. Nah, sekarang waktunya REVIEW… kritik, saran dan flame yang membangun juga di terima disini.**

**Dan karena ini masih suasana IDUL FITRI author mau ucapin**

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN SEMUAAAA..  
:D**

**Oke dahh..**

**SE U ALLLL! *ngilang bareng naruto* *cling!***


End file.
